Super Mario Shine Galaxy
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Mario se embarca en una nueva aventura junto con su mejores amigos, pero acaso habra alguien mas que pueda ayudarlo en esta noble busqueda? Mario podra por fin encontrar no solo todas las Estrellas sino tambien la felicidad?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Mario regresa una vez más a Isla Delfino, solo que esta vez no solo lo acompañan la Princesa Peach y algunos Toad, esta vez es acompañado por su querido y fiel hermano Luigi, así como su querido amigo Yoshi, ellos llegan y celebran juntos con los Pianta y Noki por el retorno de Mario y sus amigos, además F.L.U.D.D. quien habia quedado en cuidado de los Pianta, se alegro mucho de ver nuevamente a Mario, pero de la nada un barco aparece y comienza a atacar la Isla.

El temible Bowser acompañado por los Koopalings así como por su hijo Bowser Jr. Esta vez Bowser en lugar de secuestrar a la Princesa Peach, comienza a devorar todos los Soles y por ultimo roba el Sol gigante de la Plaza Delfino y sin más desaparece junto con su flota.

Es así como Mario por pedido de los Pianta y los Noki, se embarca en una nueva aventura, pero...

Que sucede?

Bowser ha escapado nuevamente al espacio!

Como podrá Mario ir en búsqueda de Bowser?

En ese momento F.L.U.D.D. informa que algo se acerca y que no viene precisamente del cielo o de este planeta.

Es así como en los cielos se logra vislumbrar la conocida Astronave Mario, pero que pasa?

Acaso no se ve diferente?

En efecto!

Y eso es porque la Astronave Mario está en la punta de otra nave muy conocida, mejor conocida como Planetarium del Cometa.

Es así como de la nada un pequeño Destello comienza a verse volar, el cual es un tanto peculiar, ya que lleva algo en la cabeza y eso es nada más y nada menos que la gorra de Mario.

El pequeño destello comienza a girar mientras al parecer se muestra muy feliz

Es así como F.L.U.D.D. le dice a Mario que al parecer el pequeño Destello, está diciendo:

Hola me da mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, jamás te he olvidado y siempre uso tu gorra la cual es mi mayor tesoro, además no solo yo te he extrañado, todos los demás también, incluyendo a Mama, me alegro mucho de verte, me alegro mucho Papa?

Para acabar Destrella aquel destello violeta que ayudo a Mario en el pasado, aparece junto con aquella bella y hermosa persona, la magnífica Princesa Rosalina.

Entonces Destrella y Rosalina le explican a Mario que Bowser ha robado nuevamente las Maxi Estrellas.

Pero es así como un pequeño Toad pregunta.

¿Y entonces para que Bowser se robo los Soles?

Destrella explica que Bowser mientras exploraba el universo encontró un Sol como los de la Isla Delfino y tras varios intentos logro unir su poder al de una Maxi Estrella que encontró, con lo cual creó un Sol Galáctico, los cuales contienen en su interior miles y miles de Estrellas, Super Estrellas y Maxi Estrellas.

Rosalina explica que un Sol Galáctico es tan poderoso y posee tanta energía que si caen en manos equivocadas y se usa mal su poder, podrían causar un hoyo negro capaz de consumir todo el universo.

Es así como Mario decide una vez más adentrarse en el universo y detener a Bowser, pero esta vez con ayuda no solo de Yoshi y Luigi, esta ocasión F.L.U.D.D. también estará con él y además contara con el apoyo de los Destellos así como de Rosalina.

Y así El Astroplanetarium Cometa Mario, se eleva con rumbo a nuevas galaxias.

¿Que aventuras y peligros le esperaran a Mario y compañía?

SUPER MARIO SHINE GALAXY!

WAHOOOOOOOOOO! 

Y BUENO CON ESTO INICIAMOS ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA JEJEJE ESTOY JUGANDO SUPER MARIO GALAXY Y LA VERDAD ME AGRADA MUCHO LA PAREJA MARIO X ROSALINA JEJEJE ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Entrando a la Galaxia Koopa.

Mario una vez más se adentra al espacio sideral, pero Destrella le informa que Bowser está miles, millones y billones de años luz de su mundo, así que Mario deberá encontrar las llaves que están en las galaxias, las cuales ayudaran a liberar los Soles Galácticos, con lo cual El Astroplanetarium Cometa Mario sera capaz de acceder a ese lejano universo donde Bowser se encuentra.

Ohhhh-Dice Mario.

Mario la galaxia más cercana es la Galaxia o Universo Koopa, ahí se encuentra uno de los Soles Galácticos que Bowser ha creado en su viaje-Dice Destrella.

Mario en esta ocasión los enemigos son muy fuertes, ya que en su interior hay pedazos de Maxi Estrellas o Super Estrellas, es por eso que esta ocasión no solo Destello ira contigo, yo estaré a tu lado-Comenta Rosalina.

Mario...yo espero serte de ayuda...esta vez no estamos limpiando tu nombre, ni salvando a un ser querido...esta ocasión estamos salvando todo el universo-Dice F.L.U.D.D.

Mario hermano, no temas yo explorare los mundos de la zona-

Así es Mario, nosotros el Escuadrón Toad iremos con él, junto con algunos Destellos-

Capitán Mario una vez más estaré a tus órdenes!-Destrella afirma.

Oho...-Mario contesta.

Desea comenzar el tutorial?

Si / No

Si

...

Bienvenido estás listo para aprender a usar tus habilidades? Okay manos a la obra.

Usa el joystick para moverte, ahora presiona A para saltar, muy bien ahora presiona B para usar a F.L.U.D.D., genial ahora presiona C y libera a Destello.

Muy bien ahora agita el control y gira para atacar a tus enemigos, perfecto ahora gira el control y mantén presiona B, excelente ahora podrás causar mayor daño a los enemigos, ahora presiona Z, muy bien has liberado a Rosalina o que es esto? pedazos de estrella? dirige el control y con el cursor captura la pedazos, pero que pasa? Rosalina esta brillando.

Oh oh un Goomba gigante, presiona B y Z, increíble F.L.U.D.D. y Rosalina combinaron su poder, felicidades has aprendido un nuevo poder "Torbellino Estelar"

Wahooo!

Desea repetir tutorial?

Si / No

No

Super Mario Shine Galaxy esta guardando, no apagues la consola Wii U.

Guardado exitoso.

Muy bien capitán Mario, veo que has aprendido nuevos trucos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que encontraras muchos más trucos a lo largo del viaje, el timón queda a tu mando-

Oh..-Mario toma el timón una vez más y fija el rumbo a la Galaxia Koopa.

Muy bien capitán estamos en la Galaxia Koopa, con este cañón podremos enviarte al planeta más cercano, buena suerte capitán!-

Y así Mario, F.L.U.D.D, Destello y Rosalina que se encuentra en la parte trasera de F.L.U.D.D, escondida como un logo de Maxi Estrella, parten al primer mundo.

Wahoooooooooooo!-

FUE CORTO DEBIDO A QUE AUN NO ENTRAN AL NIVEL, JEJEJEJE PERO DIGAMOS QUE ESTO ES EL PRE A LA AVENTURA JEJEJEJE


End file.
